Sucht den Verehrer!
by Ailynm
Summary: Es ist Valentinstag und Preußen bekomm von einem Unbekannten Blumen! Ob er herausfindet wer sie ihm geschickt hat? Shounen-ai Sex Yaoi xD RusPrus, Snowrabbit....wie mans sieht xD


Hiho~ Hier ist mal eine FF von mir ^^  
ein wenig....RussPrussFluff xDD  
es hoffe es gefällt euch 3~

„Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!"  
Mit einem lauten „Veee~" sprang der junge Italiener auf Deutschland, welcher bis eben noch friedlich in seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Doch nun war die Ruhe vorbei.  
„Italien!", murrte der Blonde und setzte sich auf. „Wieso bist du schon so früh auf?"  
Nun doch etwas verwirrt, strich sich der Deutsche durch die verwuschelten Haare und sah den Feliciano doch etwas verwundert an.  
„Aber Ludwig! Du wirst doch wohl nicht den Valentinstag vergessen haben!", rief dieser sofort und lachte Ludwig fröhlich an. Er saß auf Ludwigs Schoß und sah ihn fröhlich an.  
//Valentinstag?//  
Erneut war ein lauten lachen zu hören. „Doitsu hat wirklich den Valentinstag vergessen." Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Ludwigs Wangen. Ja hatte er. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als an diesen Tag zu denken, doch wozu hatte er Feli? Er dachte immer an sowas. Wie auch sonst, wenn man so oft bei Frankreich war? Apropos…Oh nein! Wenn heute Valentinstag war, dann hieß das, das kein Haus sicher war vor dem Franzosen…vor allem das von England. Irgendwie konnte einem der Brite schon leidtun. Ludwig sah zu seinem Nachtischschrank, hoffentlich war seine Pistole noch darin, damit er zur Not den Franzosen mit erhobenen Händen an Vash abliefern konnte.  
Doch im Moment sollte er seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder zu Feliciano richten, immerhin saß der, wohlgemerkt mal wieder nackte, Italiener fröhlich lächelnd auf seinem Schoß.  
„Ähm nun ja… was hast du denn geplant?", fragte er etwas verlegen, er musste sich gerade an ihr letztes Date zurückdenken und das lief nicht gerade…sehr gut. So ließ er lieber Feliciano entscheiden. Immerhin war Italien doch neben Frankreich auch ein Land der Liebe, nicht? Zumindest ein Land der Frauenhelden…wenn man so auf Feliciano und Lovino sah.  
„Hmmm~ erst mal Frühstück!"  
Rief der Italiener fröhlich und stand auf, wollte in die Küche laufen.  
„Italien!" Feli blieb stehen und sah zu Doitsu. „hm?"  
„Was war Regel Nummer 1?"  
„Ähmm~ den Feind niemals unterschätzen? Nein das war Regel 3….ähm…Immer achtsam sein? Nein… ähm…keine Ahnung."  
„Unterhosen!"  
„Ahhh~!" Feliciano salutierte lachend und verschwand kurz in sein Zimmer. Deutschland konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, typisch Italien. Er stand auf und zog sich schnell an. Plötzlich lag ein himmlischer Duft in der Luft. Kochte hier jemand? Aber Italien war noch auf seinem Zimmer, hoffte Deutschland zumindest, das er sich dort anzog.  
Seine Muskeln spannten sich leicht an. War jemand eingebrochen? Doch im selben Moment könnte er sich dafür eine Klatschen. Bitte wer brach in ein Haus ein und fing dann an zu kochen? Skeptisch und immer noch misstrauisch ging der Blonde in die Küche, nur um beinah vor Schreck umzufallen. Stand da nicht tatsächlich Preußen mit Schürze und kochte Eierkuchen? Ludwig konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Der erste Punkt war, Gilbert um diese Uhrzeit schon wach, Weltwunder Nummer eins. Das Zweite war, das dieser da wirklich, wohlgemerkt mit rosa Schürze, vor dem Herd stand und Frühstück machte. „Ähm….Gilbert, willst du mir irgendetwas sagen?"  
Der Silberhaarige sah zu Ludwig und lachte amüsiert auf. „Ja, dass wenn du weiter so guckst du die rosa Schürze bekommst."  
Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt wie ich es meine."  
„Ach tu ich das?"  
Fragte Preußen amüsiert und hatte den letzten Eierkuchen fertig.  
„Es ist Valentinstag, da hab ich Feli-chan versprochen ein leckeres Frühstück zu machen und dem Italiener kann man einfach nichts abschlagen."  
Meinte er amüsiert und drückte Deutschland die Teller mit den Eierkuchen in die Hand. Er konnte ja Tisch decken, wenn er bisher noch nichts zu tun hatte.  
„Dafür stehst du auf?"  
Wenn Deutschland wirklich verwirrt war, dann war es jetzt, doch er nahm einfach den Teller und begann den Tisch zu decken.  
Nur wenige Minuten später kam Italien fröhlich in die Küche, man hörte sein Bauch jedoch schon von Weitem.  
„Veee~ Riecht das toll!" Rief er fröhlich und setzte sich voller Vorfreude an den Tisch. Gilbert grinste. „Und Casanova, was hast du heute mit ihm vor?"  
„W-wie?" Fragte Deutschland verwirrt. Gilbert konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.  
„Heute ist Valentinstag, was werde ich wohl meinen?"  
Er nickte in Richtung Feliciano.  
„Du magst ihn, also unternimm heut etwas mit ihm."  
„Das letzte Mal als ich…"  
„Ach Quark mit Käse, das war der erste Versuch, nun lass dich davon mal nicht unterkriegen."  
Der Blonde seufzte und setzte sich dann schlussendlich mit an den Tisch, ebenso wie Preußen.

Als sie gerade dabei waren den Tisch abzuräumen, ok Ludwig war dabei, Gilbert und Feliciano saßen noch am Tisch und machten ihre Späße.  
Das Klingeln riss sie aus ihrem Tun.  
„Hast du jemanden eingeladen, Doitsu?" Der Deutsche schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Gilbert, dieser hob allerdings nur abwehrend die Hände.  
„Denkst du echt Francis und Antonio hätten HEUTE nichts Besseres zu tun?"  
Nun wirklich interessiert ging Ludwig zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er plötzlich einen Strauß in den Händen hielt.  
Er schloss die Tür wieder und stand dann da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
„Woar! Ich fass es nicht mein kleiner Bruder hat Blumen bekommen!", rief Preußen fassungslos.  
„hm? Doitsu, von wem ist er?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung Italien."  
Der Blonde stellte die Blumen in eine Vase und dann auf den Tisch, bis ihm eine Karte auffiel.  
Er nahm sie aus dem Strauß und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Der Straß ist nicht für mich, er ist für Gilbert."  
„Was?!"  
Sofort sprang der Silberhaarige auf. „Ha ich wusste doch es gibt Leute die meine Awesomeness verstehen. Ich bin eben unwiderstehlich."  
Er nahm die Karte und las sie sich durch. Es stand nicht viel drin, eigentlich nur: „Ich lasse Blumen sprechen."  
„Hä?", darauf wurde Gilbert nun wirklich nicht schlau. Seit wann können Blumen sprechen? Was ihn zusätzlich verwirrte, der Text war in einen gutem Deutsch.  
„Was heißt ‚Ich lasse Blumen sprechen'?", fragte er verwirrt und sah Deutschland und Italien an. Letzter lachte auf und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Aber Gilbert! Hast du denn noch nie etwas von der Blumensprache gehört?"  
Der Blick von Preußen sagte alles und abermals lachte Italien auf, sah sich dann den Strauß genauer an.  
„Hm~ also die Rosen sind ja wohl jedem klar und ich glaube, eine ungerade Zahl bringt in vielen Ländern hier Glück, dann…ah die Belladonna, die heißt du bist schön, aber nicht ungefährlich."  
Preußen hob eine Augenbraue. „Und die hier?"  
Er deutete auf eine rosa-weiße Blume. „Das sind Kastanienblüten."  
Italien legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.  
„Dein Verehrer fragte dich, ob du ihn verzeihen kannst." Nun war der Preuße vollends verwirrt. Wer konnte das nur gewesen sein? Bis ihm eine weiter, eine einzelne Blumen ins Auge fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht und er griff sanft zu der Kornblume, zog sie vorsichtig aus dem Strauß.  
„Hm? Eine Kornblume, sie bedeutet…"  
„Sie ist die Preußenblume.", hauchte Gilbert leise. „Sie ist das Symbol von Königin Luise, sie starb 1810."  
Deutschland und Italien schwiegen, beobachteten Gilbert stumm. Dieser sah zu Gilbird, welcher leise tschiepte.  
„Das grenzt doch aber schon mal ein, wer mir den Strauß geschickt haben könnte."  
„Wieso das?"  
Gilbert sah zu Feliciano. „Wie gesagt die Blume wurde ein Symbol Preußens um 1810 und es gab nur 3 die davon wissen, nämlich die drei mit denen ich gegen Frankreich verbündet war.  
Roderich, Arthur und Ivan."  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Gilberts Gesicht aus. „Ich wusste doch, dass unser Össi mich awesome findet!"  
Rief er fröhlich und noch bevor Ludwig und Feliciano etwas sagen konnten, war Gilbert bereits aus dem Haus.  
„Ob wir ihm hätten sagen sollen, dass eine ungerade Zahl in Österreich keine Glückzahl ist, bei Blumen?"  
Fragte der Italiener leise und sah zu Ludwig, welcher nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue seinem Bruder hinterher sah, ehe er sich zu Feli wandte.  
„Nein, besser wenn nicht.  
Also…ähm falls du heut noch nichts vor hast…ich meine…"  
„Yay! Ludwig, ich würde gern was mit dir unternehmen!", rief der Brünette sofort und sprang Deutschland fröhlich an.

„Roddy! Ich bin wieder daheim!"  
Rief Preußen amüsiert und hörte nur, wie die Töne plötzlich schief wurden bis sie ganz verstummten. Wenn seine Ohren nicht im Weg wären, würde das Grinsen wohl einmal komplett um den Kopf gehen.  
Er trat in den weiten Raum mit dem Flügel und grinste Roderich frech an.  
„Was denn so geschockt?"  
„Was machst du hier Gilbert?", fragte der Brünette sichtlich genervt. Er ahnte schlimmes, am heutigen Tag.  
„Na du hast doch nach dem awesome me gefragt, jetzt bin ich hier! Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was ich dir verzeihen soll, aber egal was es war, es ist verziehen, honey."  
Lachte er amüsiert und ging zu Roderich, stütze sich auf dem Flügel ab und sah siegessicher zu ihm.  
Irgendwie fühlte sich Roderich gerade ein wenig in der Geschichte zurückversetzt, damals kurz vor Preußens Sieg im Schlesienkrieg, stand er genauso an seinem Flügel und hat genauso gegrinst, ihm von seinem einzigartigen König Friedrich II vorgeschwärmt. Nur diesmal wusste der Österreicher wirklich nicht wovon Preußen sprach.  
„Weißt du eigentlich was du da gerade erzählst?", fragte er verwirrt, ehe ihm die Blume auffiel, welche in den einem Loch der Jacke steckte. Eine Kornblume.  
„Du weißt hoffentlich, dass heute nicht der 19. Juli ist."  
Gilbert blinzelte verwirrt. „Natürlich weiß ich das! Die Blume war in dem Strauß, den...warte mal.  
Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen, oder…?"  
Er beugte sich näher an Roderich heran. „Hast du mir heute Blumen geschickt?", fragte er direkt wie immer.  
„WAS?! Als ob ich sowas machen würde! Warum sollte ich dir Blumen schicken?"  
„Weil du mich schlicht und ergreifend awesome findest!"  
Der Österreicher seufzte leise und strich sich übers Gesicht. Dieser Kerl machte ihn noch fertig.  
„Gilbert ich habe dir keine Blumen geschickt, vor allem keine Kornblume. Ich weiß wie viel sie dir bedeutet."  
Der Preuße nickte, genau deswegen hatte er ja gedacht, dass Österreich ihm dem Strauß Blumen geschickt hatte.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht wer es war, vielleicht hat der oder diejenige auch einfach nur die Bedeutung der Kornblume gemeint. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf."  
„Sag mal, habt ihr jetzt alle so'n Blumensprachenfimmel bekommen? Feli-chan auch schon."  
Der Österreicher lief leicht rot an und sah verlegen auf seine Klaviertasten. Er hatte die Sprache eben gebraucht für den Strauß für…  
Es klopfte abermals an der Tür, doch diesmal war der Besuch nicht so unangenehm wie Preußen. Im Gegenteil.  
Die Köpfe der beiden Kerle ging Richtung Tür als Elizaveta eintrat. Ihr fröhliches Lächeln, bekam einen gewaltigen Dämpfer als sie Gilbert so nah an Roderich sah.  
„Gilbert…was genau tust du hier?"  
„Äh…ähm…hallo sagen?"  
Shit! Wo nahm dieses Mädchen nur immer diese Bratpfannen her? Sofort ging der Preuße ein wenig auf Abstand von Roderich.  
„Das hast du jetzt getan."  
„Ähm~ ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen meine Hübsche?", das hätte er jetzt lieber nicht sagen sollen.  
Mit einem lauten Knall kündigte sich Preußens neue Beule an.  
„Autsch." Er rieb sich leicht den Kopf und sah zu Ungarn. „Wofür war denn das? Da macht man euch Frauen mal ein Kompliment und dann sowas! Ihr wisst auch nicht was ihr wollt.", grummelte er leise und sah den frau vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Ich bin mir zumindest sicher was ich NICHT will und das bist du in diesem Haus!"  
„Oh, wir können auch gern zu dir gehen." Er konnte aber auch seine Klappe nicht halten.  
„Ähm…also dann, ich glaub ich geh dann mal, ich muss Arthur noch einen Besuch abstatten."  
„England?" Fragte Roderich plötzlich verwirrt. „Gilbert ich glaube nicht…" Doch schon wieder war es zu spät, das der Preuße aber auch keine Sekunde warten konnte.  
„Was will er denn bei Arthur?", fragte Ungarn verwirrt und sah zu Roderich, welcher sich nur seufzend durch die Haare strich.  
„Gilbert hat einen Blumenstrauß bekommen mit einer einzelnen Kornblume und es gibt nur drei die wissen, was das für eine wichtige Bedeutung für Preußen hat."  
„Deswegen war er hier? Er dachte du hättest den Strauß geschickt?" Der Brünette nickte.  
„Ja und nun geht er zu Arthur, obwohl ich wohl kaum glaube, dass der Brite so etwas machen würde."  
„Natürlich nicht, er ist mit Alfred zusammen!"  
Überrascht sah Roderich auf. „Ist er?" Die hübsche Ungarin nickte nur.  
„Wer war der 3., der davon weiß?", fragte die interessiert und Roderich sah sie nur zweifelnd und auch ein wenig geschockt an.  
„Ivan."  
„Russland?!" Es war an Roderich zu nicken.  
„Oh-oh, ob das gut ausgehen wird?"  
„Ich wage es zu bezweifeln."  
„Ach übrigens…"  
Roderich lief abermals rot an, als er die Lippen der Ungarin auf seiner Wange spürte.  
„…danke für den Blumenstrauß."

Gilbert klingelte ein paarmal an Arthurs Tür, doch keiner machte auf. Er legte überlegend den Kopf schief, hatte Arthur nicht immer einen Ersatzschlüssel unter der Matte?  
Er hob die Matte an und tadaaa, da war er auch schon. Grinsend schloss Gilbert die Tür zum Haus des Engländers auf und trat ein.  
Es schien niemand da zu sein. Verwirrt sah er sich um, vielleicht konnte er ein Hinweis finden, ob es Arthi war. Das war kein Einbruch! Das war systematische und berechtigte Spurensuche!  
Leise und vorsichtig sah der Preuße sich um, bis er plötzlich seltsame Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm.  
Mit gewecktem Interesse schlich sich Gilbert zur Tür und sah sich unbemerkt im Wohnzimmer um.  
Als er sah, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, blinzelte er nicht schlecht, ehe er amüsiert grinsend musste.  
Er zog sich sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.  
Ein plötzliches Klick-Geräusch lies ein jungen Pärchen aus ihrem Tun aufschrecken.  
Zwei Köpfe flogen in Richtung Stubentür.  
„Oh lasst euch nicht stören, ich finde das sehr lehrreich."  
„GILBERT!"  
Preußen sprang von der Tür und rannte um sein Leben. Ok Arthur war es also definitiv nicht! Hey aber die Szene eben mit Alfred war verdammt heiß. Nur leider schien Preußen irgendwie die Stimmung ruiniert zu haben. Ok die waren nun schon so weit, da fand man die Stimmung schnell wieder.  
Zumindest hoffte Preußen das, denn er wollte noch ein wenig weiterleben. Nur mal schauen für wie viel er das Bild an Kiku oder Elizaveta verkaufen konnte.  
Der Brite strich sich übers Gesicht. Bitte wie hatte es der Preuße hier rein geschafft? Vor allem warum?  
„Just forget him."  
Hauchte ihm plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme ins Ohr und das nächste was er spürte, waren weiche Lippen an seinem Hals.  
„But…the frontdoor is open now.", hauchte er ebenso leise, jedoch schmolz sein Wiederstand förmlich unter den geschickten Fingern.  
Der warme Körper verschwand. Arthur folgte seinem jungen Geliebten mit den Augen. Dieser stand nun vor der Couch und hob den Briten auf seine Arme.  
„Okay, then we go to your bedroom. "  
„A-Alfred! I-I can walk on my own! "  
"With this?" , fragte er amüsiert und sah deutlich auf Arthurs Mitte, lachte leise auf, als dieser sofort Antonios Tomaten Konkurrenz machte.  
„You bloody git! " Mit diesen Worten trug Alfred seinen Geliebten die Treppen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.  
Ein leises Klicken verriet, dass das Schloss der Schlafzimmertür einrastete, verbarg was sich nun dahinter abspielen würde.

Etwas verwirrt lief der Preuße durch die Gegend. Weder Roderich, noch Arthur konnten es gewesen sein. Also wer dann?  
Schlagartig blieb der Preuße stehen. Natürlich! Wem von den Beiden sollte er schon verzeihen? Wer von ihnen hielt ihn für schön, aber gefährlich? Keiner.  
Es gab einer der es zu ihm gesagt hatte. Damals…als er die DDR war. Damals als er nichts lieber wollte, als von diesem Jemand zu verschwinden. Was sollte das? Warum sollte er ihm plötzlich Blumen schicken? Scheiß auf die Rosen. Warum eine Kornblume? Ivan wusste wie wichtig sie für ihn war!  
Doch sollte er jetzt wirklich zu ihm gehen? Gilbert seufzte und nahm sich zusammen. Er würde doch nicht vor der Vodkabirne schiss bekommen!  
Ehe er sich versah stand er auch schon vor Ivans Haustür. Na ganz toll…  
Er dachte nicht daran zu klopfen, wusste, dass der Russe seine Tür niemals zuschloss. Warum auch? Kam eh und je keiner vorbei. Sie hatten alle viel zu viel Schiss vor dem Russen. So öffnete er einfach die Tür und trat in das große Haus ein. Er sah sich um. Zu gut kannte er sich hier aus, zumindest nach seinem Geschmack. Nur wo war der Russe jetzt? Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die Eingangshalle. Schon immer hatte ihn Ivans Haus ein wenig an ein Schloss aus der Zarenzeit erinnert, zumindest von der Inneneinrichtung. Aber naja wer's mag.  
Er sah in das Kaminzimmer, doch da war niemand. Ok dann mal weiter. Dieses Haus hatte zu viele Zimmer definitiv! Kurze Zeit später vernahm er etwas, was nichts Gutes verhieß.  
„Bruder~" Ok nichts Gutes für Russland. Das Problem, würde Belarus ihn hier finden, würde er sterben. Sie ist ja noch schlimmer als Russland, vor allem wenn es um ihren Bruder ging.  
So schnell er konnte versteckte sich Gilbert in einem Schrank, als Belarus in das Zimmer trat.  
„Nii-san, du weißt, du kannst dich nicht vor mit verstecken. Lass uns heiraten, heiraten, heiraten!"  
Sie verließ das Zimmer wieder, nun hieß es für Preußen warten bis er einen Schrei hörte. Dann musste er wenigstens nicht mehr suchen.  
Er musste auch nicht lang warten und ein lauter Schrei war durch das Haus zu hören. Irgendwo konnte Russland einem doch leidtun. Er hörte plötzlich wieder eine Tür und wusste, dass der Russe in das Zimmer geflüchtet war. Er war leise und Preußen könnte sich gerade in den Arsch beißen, dass er keinen Spalt offen gelassen hatte um die Situation zu beobachten. Es blieb einige Zeit ruhig. Ob sie sich verzogen hatte? Gilbert wusste es echt nicht und er seufzte lautlos. Bis er plötzlich ein Knarzen hörte. Die Tür zum Nachbarzimmer wurde zugeschlagen. „Nii-saaaaa~n!" Da war wohl jemand angepisst.  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so entwischst, eines Tages bekomm ich dich und dann werden wir heiraten! Es ist nur zu deinem Besten."  
Die Stimme wurde leise, bis man schlussendlich die Haustür hörte.  
„Puhhh~" Der Russe schien erleichtert, ok das konnte Gilbert nur all zugut verstehen.  
„Was für ein Valentinstag."  
„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen."  
Die Augen des Russen weiteten sich erschrocken und er drehte sich ruckartig zum Schrank, aus welchem plötzlich Gilbert kam.  
Er hatte die Blume in der Hand und sah eher auf sie als auf Ivan. Der Russe sah ebenso auf die Blume, ehe sein Blick Gilbert fixierte. Der Preuße hatte also sein Blumenstrauß bekommen und war hierhergekommen. Warum? Konnte er sich doch Hoffnung machen?  
„Ich frage mich, was ausgerechnet dich dazu bringt mit Blumen zu schicken.", fing der Preuße an.  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass du einsam bist, nachdem dein Haus damals so gefüllt war, doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich gedacht, dass der erste den du wieder haben willst Toris und nicht ich bin."  
Schweigend hörte Ivan ihm zu, er wollte etwas erwidern doch Gilbert redete unbeirrt weiter.  
„Weißt du, ich kann ja verstehen, dass du meine Awesomeness vermisst hast, aber eine Kornblume…"  
Gilbert kam nicht dazu weiter zusprechen, als sich plötzlich zwei doch überraschend weiche Lippen auf seine pressten, ihn effektiv zum Schweigen brachten. „Kannst du auch nur einmal im Leben deine Klappe halten und andere sprechen lassen, bevor du dir deine Hirngespinste bildest und zum Schluss das Falsche raus kommt?"  
Fragte er Russe flüsternd gegen Preußens Lippen. „Es stimmt ich bin einsam seitdem alle weg sind. Doch ich will nicht alle wieder holen und hab mit dir angefangen. Du müsstest wissen, dass nicht einmal ich so dumm bin, noch einmal denselben Fehler zu machen."  
Der Preuße schnaubte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
Der Russe hatte ihn gegen die Schranktür zurück gedrängt, seine Fluchtmöglichkeiten waren sehr gering…ok nicht vorhanden. Was wollte der Russe dann von ihm? Er bezweifelte, dass er irgendwas ernst meinte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass selbst Ivan so etwas wie Gefühle besaß. Er wusste doch sicherlich nicht mal wie man es buchstabierte. „Also versuchst du sie nun zu verführen? Auch nicht gerade nett.", grummelte er missgestimmt und sah den Russen provozierend an.  
Selbst wenn er in die Enge gedrängt war, lies er sich doch nicht von ihm unterbuttern. Wer war er denn? Einer der Baltics? Sicherlich nicht!  
Ivan verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich will nicht „sie" verführen."  
Eine Augenbraue des Preußen wanderte nach oben. „Was willst du damit sagen?"  
Noch ehe er reagieren konnte spürte er abermals die weichen Lippen auf seinen. Sehr zu seinem Missfallen spürte er, dass es ihm nicht mal allzu unangenehm war, im Gegenteil. Hinterging ihn jetzt etwa schon sein Körper? Als Ivan plötzlich sein Knie zwischen deine Beine schob und anfing seine vital regions zu massieren, musste er in den Kuss stöhnen. Diese Gelegenheit ließ sich Ivan nicht entgehen und er drang frech mit seiner Zunge in Gilberts Mund ein und fing an diesen zu erkunden.  
Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als er spürte wie Gilberts Zunge anfing sich zu regen, den Eindringling nicht ungeschoren davon kommen ließ. Ein heißer Zungenkampf entwickelte sich, welcher durch die Atemnot beider getrennt werden musste. Doch Russland lies nicht von Preußen ab. Er hatte das Gefühl würde er jetzt stoppen und irgendetwas sagen, würde der Silberhaarige flüchtend dieses Zimmer verlassen. Seine Lippen suchten den Weg zu Gilberts Hals und fingen an, an diesem entlang zu knabbern. Er wanderte zur Ohrmuschel und lies seine Zunge über diese gleiten, genoss das Schaudern des Kleineren. Er hatte wohl eine empfindliche Stelle gefunden. Zärtlich fing er an mit den Zähnen am Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und grinsend stellte er fest, dass sich langsam eine Beule in der Hose des Preußen bildete. Er setzte seine Kreisbewegungen mit dem Knie fort, reizte Gilbert weiter.  
Dieser hatte seinen Kopf an die Schranktür gelehnt, sein Atem war leicht schneller als normal und ein  
Rotschimmer hatte sich auf seinen Wangen gebildet.  
So hübsch.  
Ivan legte eine Hand an Gilberts Wange und küsste ihn abermals, konnte nicht genug von dessen Lippen bekommen.  
Er war seinem Ziel so nahe.  
Er glitt mit einer Hand unter Gilberts Oberteil und strich über den flachen Bauch. Etwas, dass Ivan schon immer verwundert hatte. Wie konnte man den ganzen Tag faul herumliegen und trotzdem solche Muskeln und so einen Körper besitzen?  
Doch er war sicherlich der Letzte, der sich beschweren würde. Seine Hände wanderten über den Oberkörper und zogen Gilbert schlussendlich das Oberteil aus.  
Der Wiederstand des Preußen schmolz immer weiter, wie sollte er auch mit einer fetten Beule in der Hose sich wehren? Er wusste doch, dass sein Körper ihn hinterging!  
Seine Hände fanden den Weg zu Russlands Hinterkopf und drückten ihn zu sich, in einen heißen Kuss.  
Er merkte, dass der Russe mehr als erfreut war, der sollte sich bloß nicht zu viel darauf einbilden!  
Ein Keuchen verlies seine Lippen, als Ivan sein Knie weiter kreisen lies. Das machte ihn verrückt. Viel zu lang war es her, dass er guten Sex hatte, doch nun ausgerechnet mit dem Russen?  
Gilberts Gedanken stoppten, als eben dieser sich etwas nach unten beugte und über das Schlüsselbein leckte und seine Lippen den Weg über seinen Brustkorb fanden. Abermals hisste er auf, als er die heiße Zunge an seinen Brustwarzen spürte. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Er streckte sich dem Russen entgegen, doch plötzlich fühlte er wie sich Ivan entfernte, sich wieder aufrichtete.  
Das nächste was der Preuße spürte, war, wie er von zwei starken Armen hochgehoben wurde.  
„H-hey!", protestiert er schwach. Ivan genoss das Bild welche er im Moment zu sehen bekam. Gilbert lag in seinen Armen, die Wangen gerötet und die Augen lustverschleiert. Er spürte wie der Körper des Kleineren vor Erregung leicht zitterte.  
Ivan lief nicht weit, nur bis zu der großen alten Couch in dem Raum. Vorsichtig, als wäre Gilbert eine zerbrechliche Porzellanfigur legte er ihn darauf ab und kniete sich über ihn. Wieder fanden seine Lippen den Weg zu Gilberts Oberkörper, liebkosten die helle Haut. Wieder widmete er sich den empfindlichen Knospen, neckte sie mit den Zähnen und der Zunge. Das Keuchen von Preußen war seine Belohnung.  
Seine Hände wanderten über die Seiten, bis sie beim Hosenbund angelangt waren. Mit einem frechen Grinsen streifte er die Beule und genoss das Stöhnen des Silberhaarigen. Er öffnete die Hose und zog sie Preußen von den Beinen. Er drückte die Beine des Preußen ein wenig auseinander um besser zwischen ihnen Platz nehmen zu können. Doch damit weckte er Preußens Wiederstand.  
„Auf keinen Fall werde ich unten liegen!" Rief er plötzlich, doch ehe er sich aufrichten konnte, hatte ihn Russland mit einer Hand auf dem Brustkorb wieder nach unten gedrückt.  
„Natürlich wirst du das.", erwiderte Russland mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die dem Preußen ein leichtes Knurren entlockte. „Wie kommst du darauf?!"  
Plötzlich musste er laut aufstöhnen. Russland hatte seine freie Hand unter die Boxer verschwinden lassen und nun strich er über die gesamte Länge, neckte mit dem Daumen die Spitze.  
„Ngh….ahh~"  
Da hatte Preußen seine Antwort. Lächelnd entfernte Russland die lästige Boxer und lies sie neben Gilberts Hose landen. Plötzlich spürte er, wie zwei Hände unter seinen Pullover glitten und ihm diesen auszogen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Sah so aus als hätte sich der Preuße nun doch mit seiner Position abgefunden zu haben. Besser für ihn. Seine Hand schloss sich nun komplett um das erregte Glied und fing an langsame Pumpbewegungen zu machen. Gilbert stöhnte auf, legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Ivan beugte sich hinab und küsste über den Bauch, hinab zum Becken. Er fuhr mit der Zunge die Konturen des Beckenknochens nach und knabberte leicht daran, ehe er eine feuchte Spur hinab zum Lendenbereich zog. Preußen riss die Augen auf, als er plötzlich die Lippen des Russen an der empfindlichen Spitze spürte.  
„I-Ivan was..?"  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn eben Gerufener hatte seine Lippen um Gilberts 5 Meter gelegte und ihn in den Mund genommen. Es machte Gilbert beinah wahnsinnig.  
„Ahhh~ hmmm~" Er wand sich unter der Zunge des Russen, welche ihn verwöhnte und neckte. Er spürte wie er der Klippe immer näher kam, der Druck in ihm beinah unerträglich wurde, doch bevor er kommen konnte lies Ivan von ihm ab, küsste noch einmal sanft die Spitze, ehe er sich wieder über Gilbert beugte. Dieser wusste worauf der Größere hinaus wollte und schnappte sich dessen Hand, nahm die Finger in den Mund und befeuchtete sie gründlich, lies seine Zunge mit ihnen spielen. Er registrierte wie der Körper des Russen anfing zu zittern und das ganz bestimmt nicht, weil ihm kalt war.  
Als Ivan ihm dann plötzlich die Finger entzog, wusste Gilbert, dass selbst der Russe nicht mehr warten konnte. Dennoch spreizte Ivan die Beine von Gilbert vorsichtig und lies seine Hand zu dessen Hintern wandern. Er strich kurz über den Eingang, ehe er mit einer Fingerkuppe eindrang. Gilbert erschauderte.  
Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie Sex gehabt hatte, doch entweder er lag oben, oder es war zu lang her.  
„Entspann dich."  
Hauchte der Russe leise und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr, fing wieder an, an dem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und die Ohrmuschel mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.  
Der Preuße keuchte leise und Ivan drang komplett mit dem Finger an, bewegte ihn etwas.  
Erst als er den zweiten hinzufügte, verspannte sich Gilbert wirklich. Es wurde ein wenig unangenehm.  
Ivan küsste wieder über den Hals. „Du musst dich entspannen, sonst tut es nur noch mehr weh."  
„Leichter gesagt als getan, du Vodkabirne." Gilbert schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, als Russland plötzlich etwas berührte, was ihn beinah aufschreien lies.  
Er Russe lächelte triumphierend. Er hatte gefunden was er gesucht hatte. Er zog seine Finger etwas zurück und stieß dann gegen den Punkt. Wieder stöhnte Gilbert laut auf, bog seinen Rücken durch.  
Was auch immer es war, was Ivan da traf, es war der Himmel.  
„Sieht so aus, als hätten wir deine Prostata gefunden.", meinte der Russe amüsiert und fügte einen dritten Finger hinzu, weitete den Preußen fürsorglich, als diesem es dann plötzlich zu viel wurde.  
„Verdammt nun fick mich endlich!" Er würde sonst platzen. Ein leiser, enttäuschter Seufzer verließ seine Lippen, als Ivan die Finger zurückzog und sich Hose und Unterhose auszog.  
Noch einmal beugte er sich über Gilbert und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, als er mit einen Stoß in ihn eindrang. „Ngh~"  
Gilbert versteifte sich schlagartig. Verdammt das tat weh! Ivan hielt in dieser Position an und küsste über Gilberts Gesicht. „Entspann dich."  
Hauchte er abermals und seine Hand glitt wieder zu Gilberts Mitte und fing an diese leicht zu massieren.  
Als Gilberts Anspannung langsam nachließ, stöhnte er auf. Das Gefühl war einfach genial. Er legte seine Beine um Ivans Hüfte und zog ihn enger an sich. Der Russe nahm das als Zeichen sich zu bewegen. Er zog sich aus Gilbert zurück nur um dann stärker in ihn zu stoßen. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Der Preuße stöhnte laut auf, streckte sich dem Russen entgegen. Die heiße Enge machte Ivan beinah verrückt. Schnell verlor er die Kontrolle und die Stöße wurden härten, schneller.  
Das Stöhnen der Beiden vermischte sich, ein feiner Schweißfilm bildete sich auf beiden Körpern.  
Ein Schrei zeigte Russland, dass er die Prostata wieder gefunden hatte und konzentrierte sich nun darauf sie zu treffen.  
Nicht lange hielte der Preuße das aus.  
„Ngh! I-ich…ahh ich kann nicht mehr…"  
Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Ivans Lippen, als er sich zu Preußens Ohr beugte und leise hauchte: „Dann komm."  
Mehr brauchte der Silberhaarige nicht. Laut schrie er Ivans Name, als er kam. Als sich plötzlich alles um Ivan zusammenzog war es auch für ihn zu spät. Ein paar Stöße später, ergoss er sich tief in dem Preußen. Sein Atem ging schnell und auf seine Wangen hatten Farbe angenommen.  
Er löste sich von Gilbert und legte dann sanft seine Arme um ihn.  
„Ich will nicht „sie" verführen."  
Wiederholte er plötzlich seinen Satz noch einmal. Jetzt würde Gilbert nicht wegrennen, oder?  
„Ich will nur dich. Es tat weh als alle verschwanden, doch als auch du dann gingst, konnte ich es kaum noch aushalten. Anfänglich dachte ich es lag daran, dass deine Gegenwart einfach am witzigsten war. Immerhin hast du nicht so gezittert wie die Baltics, du hast deine Frechheit behalten…"  
„…und wurde oft genug dafür geschlagen."  
Die Gesichtszüge von Ivan wurden traurig, bereuend.  
„Ich habe viele Fehler gemacht, ich weiß. Aber wie gesagt, ich mache keine Fehler zweimal. Gilbert…als dann alle weg waren und Zeit verstrichen war, habe ich bemerkt, dass es nur deine Gegenwart war, die mir fehlte."  
„Du solltest dir deine schleimende Worte sparen Ivan. Menschen legen Gewohnheiten nicht so schnell ab, Länder auch nicht."  
Murmelte er Preuße, wehrte sich jedoch noch nicht gegen die Umarmung, hörte ungewöhnlich still dem Russen zu.  
„я тебя люблю."  
Die Augen des Preußen weiteten sich schlagartig und er spürte wie die Arme, welche um ihn lagen, ihn näher an den Körper des Russen drückte.  
„Ich spreche kein Russisch mehr.", flüsterte er stur.  
Ivan seufzte schwer und legte sie so, dass Gilbert mit seinem Rücken an seinem Bauch lag.  
„Ich liebe dich Gilbert."  
Hauchte er leise, spürte wie der Körper sich leicht verspannte. Ja, selbst die Blumensprache konnte nie das Wort überbieten.  
Als keine Antwort kam seufzte Ivan leise. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, aber solang der Preuße noch hier war, konnte er dessen Anwesenheit genießen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Stirn an Gilberts Schulterblatt.  
„Du solltest schlafen, du weißt schon nicht mehr was du vor dich hinmurmelst."  
Kam es plötzlich von dem Preußen und der Russe wusste, dass Wiedersprechen zwecklos war. Er würde ihm so oder so nichts glauben. Vielleicht war es wirklich einfach das Beste mit dem Preußen im Arm einzuschlafen.  
Nur wenige Minuten später konnte man den gleichmäßigen Atem der Beiden hören.

Als Ivan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er allein auf der Couch. Er hatte sowas in der Art schon geahnt. Nur wunderte es ihn, dass er nicht wach geworden ist als der Preuße verschwunden war.  
Noch etwas müde setzte sich der Russe auf und sah sich um. Es erinnerten nur noch seine herumliegenden Sachen, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Seufzend stand er auf und nahm seine Sachen, ehe er duschen ging. Es schien wohl eine einmalige Sache gewesen zu sein. Der Grund warum Gilbert gestern nichts erwidert hatte, nicht mal ein ‚Ich hasse dich'. Ivan legte seine Stirn an die Duschwand und schloss die Augen, lies das warme Wasser über seinen Körper prasseln. Es tat weh und doch…was hatte er denn erwartet? Das Gilbert ihm fröhlich an den Hals sprang und rief ‚ich dich auch! '? Nein das was mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich. Nun war er weg und Ivan wieder alleine.

„Schön, dass du uns auch mal wieder mit deiner mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst."  
Gilbert rieb sich den Kopf. Er hatte gerade die Tür zu seinem…ok Ludwigs Haus aufgemacht, als dieser ihn auch schon so herzlichst begrüßte.  
„Gilbert! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", kam dann die doch schon wesentlich freundlichere Begrüßung von Feliciano, welcher sofort zu ihm kam.  
„Ist alles ok? Hat er dir auch nichts getan?"  
„Hm?"  
„Na Russland."  
„Woher-?"  
Ludwig seufzte und legte einen Arm um Felicianos Hüfte, zog ihn leicht zu sich.  
„Du solltest ihn erst mal hinsetzen lassen, bevor du ihn mit deinen Fragen bombardierst."  
Hinsetzen? Oh für Gilbert gerade eine ganz schlechte Variante, wie er heute Früh feststellen musste. Er seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
„Lasst mich raten, Roderich?"  
Italien nickte. „Wir waren bei ihm, weil du solang weg warst, aber da haben wir dich nicht gefunden. Er hat uns gesagt du wolltest zu England gehen, also sind wir…also ist Ludwig zu England gegangen, kam aber nur mit einem hochrotem Kopf wieder und hat gesagt du seist nicht dort gewesen. Also haben wir überlegt wo du noch sein könntest und Roderich hat uns gesagt, dass du bei Russland sein könntest. Dort waren wir auch, aber irgendwie war keiner da."  
Gilbert seufzte leise, natürlich war keiner da. Sie waren mit etwas Anderem beschäftigt und sind dann eingeschlafen. Der Preuße könnte sich in den Arsch beißen, dass er es wirklich zugelassen hatte. Er hat mit dem Russen geschlafen. Nein das Schlimmste war, dass er es nicht bereute.  
„Ich bin müde."  
„Hm?"  
Ludwig und Feliciano sahen Gilbert verwirrt hinterher, als dieser auf sein Zimmer ging.  
„Ich denke es ist doch irgendwas passiert."  
Murmelte Italien besorgt und sah zu Ludwig, dieser ließ ihn sanft wieder los und folgte Gilbert. Jedoch bemerkte er früh, dass dessen Tür abgeschlossen war.

„Gilbert, lass mich bitte rein."  
„Nein."  
„Warum nicht."  
„Ich bin müde, lass mich schlafen."  
„Du bist nicht müde, du siehst sogar sehr ausgeschlafen aus.", rief der Blonde. Er konnte Schritte hören und das Klicken, als die Tür entriegelt wurde. Gilbert öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah hinauf zu Ludwig. „Was?"  
„Was hat er getan?" „Wer?"  
„Gilbert, versuch nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen!" Der Silberhaarige seufzte.  
„Er hat nichts getan, zumindest nichts, was man ihn vorwerfen könnte…leider."  
Damit schloss der Preuße die Tür wieder und schloss die ab. Ludwig blinzelte verwirrt, ehe er es wieder versuchte, gegen die Tür klopfte. Doch diesmal reagierte nichts.  
„Doitsu, vielleicht sollten wir ihn allein lassen.", murmelte der kleine Italiener leise und nahm sanft Ludwigs Hand in seine, zog ihn von der Tür weg.  
„Ihm geht es nicht gut, vielleicht braucht er Zeit." Deutschland seufzte. In den Sachen konnte er Italien vertrauen, wenn einer Ahnung von Gefühlen und Stimmungen hatte, dann wohl er.

„GILBERT! Mach verdammt nochmal die Tür auf!"  
So langsam wurde Ludwig ungeduldig und das Klopfen an der Tür stärker. Es kam keine Antwort. Feliciano stand neben Ludwig. Er verstand die Sorge des Deutschen, immerhin war Preußen jetzt schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, außer er musste aufs Klo.  
Gestern hatte Ludwig versucht, ihn genau dort abzufangen, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass Preußen  
kleiner und schmächtiger war, änderte das nichts daran, dass er kampfmäßig erfahrener war und Ludwig überwältigen konnte, ehe wieder auf sein Zimmer verschwand.  
Zu Gilberts „Glück" klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür, noch bevor Ludwig seine Zimmertür zertrümmern konnte. Die arme Tür, als ob sie etwas dafür konnte. Sie hat sich auch nicht freiwillig ausgesucht zwischen Ludwig und Gilbert zu stehen. Aber besser zwischen ihnen, als zwischen Ivan und Belarus…und schon wieder schweiften Gilberts Gedanken zu dem Russen ab. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber es sollte aufhören!  
Ludwig seufzte und lief von der Tür ab, ging zur Haustür.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich hoffe wir kommen nicht ungelegen."  
Der Deutsche blinzelte kurz überrascht, ehe er beiseitetrat und Roderich sowie Elizaveta hinein ließ.  
„Nein, naja vielleicht…"  
„Was ist denn los?" , fragte der Österreicher verwundert.  
Ludwig seufzte tief und sah in Richtung Gilberts Zimmer. „Er ist seit einer Woche nicht mehr herausgekommen, außer er musste aufs Klo.", murmelte er leise und sah zu Ungarn und Österreich. Diese sahen Ludwig erst verwundert und dann besorgt an.  
„Wieso das?" , murmelte die hübsche Brünette, jedoch konnte Ludwig nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
„Er ist so seit er von Russland wieder da ist."  
Ungarn blinzelte verwundert. „Er war also doch bei Russland gewesen? Ich habe wirklich gedacht er weigert sich und geht wieder zurück nach Hause." Meinte sie verwundert und sah zu Italien.  
„Hallo Ita-chan."  
Dieser lächelte fröhlich zurück und begrüßte die Beiden fröhlich, jedoch merkte man, dass er sich um Preußen sorgte, denn er war nicht so energiegeladen wie sonst.  
„Komm Ita-chan, wir sollten unseren kleinen Dummkopf mal da raus holen.", lachte sie leise und zog Italien mit sich in Richtung Gilberts Zimmer, ließ die beiden anderen Männer dort stehen.  
Roderich und Ludwig sahen sich nur an und seufzten. „Wir sollten Kuchen backen, das beruhigt." Der Deutsche nickte zustimmend und die Beiden verschwanden in der Küche.  
Ungarn klopfte derweil an Preußens Tür an.  
~tschiep~  
„Nein ich werde nicht antworten."  
~Tschiep! tschiep! ~  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen du Verräter, du warst vor einer Woche nicht da gewesen, hast lieber hier gesessen und deine Körner gefressen." Grummelte Preußen und sah den kleinen Vogel vorwurfsvoll an. Als das Klopfen nicht aufhörte seufzte er genervt.  
„Ludwig jetzt lass es endlich sein! Ich hab keinen Hunger und ich werde auch nicht rauskommen! Also hau ab!"  
„Na nur gut, dass ich nicht Ludwig heiße."  
„Eliza?" „Ja."  
„Hau ab." „Freundlich wie eh und je. Ich rate dir, wenn du nicht sofort aufmachst, denn wird deine Tür die längste Zeit gelebt haben und ich verspreche dir, es wird nicht sehr angenehm für dich enden!"  
„Ähm…glaubst du es ist gut ihm so zu drohen?", fragte Feliciano unsicher, immerhin hatte es Ludwig auch schon versucht.  
Als dann plötzlich Schritte zu hören waren und das Schloss entriegelt wurde, blinzelte der Italiener nicht schlecht.  
„Ja ich bin mir sicher, weil ich im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, die Tür wirklich auseinander nehmen würde.", erklärte sie freundlich lächelnd und Italien kam nicht drum herum eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Russlands Lächelnd zu bemerken.  
Die Tür öffnete sich ein Spalt, ehe Ungarn die Hand in den Spalt steckte und die Tür aufflog, Preußen ein wenig nach hinten taumelte. Ungerührt trat Ungarn ein und Italien folgte ihr, sah zu Preußen. „Gilbert, warum verkriechst du dich hier?" Schweigen.  
„Du siehst scheiße aus, um es mal auf Deutsch zu sagen." Wieder Schweigen.  
„Du bist total unawesome." Nur ein Schnauben.  
So langsam begann Ungarn dann doch sich sorgen zu machen.  
„Ungarn! Ungarn! Mach was! Preußen ist krank.", rief der Italiener schon halb in Panik, doch eine Hand von Ungarn auf seiner Schulter beruhigte ihn etwas.  
„Ja ist er tatsächlich. Liebeskrank." „Huh?" Italien sah verwirrt zu Preußen, welche sich plötzlich versteifte und Ungarn mit einem harten Blick fixierte. „Ich bin NICHT verliebt!" Rief er sofort und drehte sich wieder weg.  
„Doch natürlich. Alles weist darauf hin."  
„Verdammt Eliza! Ich bin nicht in diesen verdammten Vodkabastard verliebt!"  
Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Ungarns Lippen aus. Gewonnen!  
„Wer hat denn hier von dem Russen erzählt?"; fragte sie grinsend und bemerkte amüsiert den Rotschimmer, welcher auf Gilberts Wangen erschien. Wieder schwieg der Preuße und setzte sich auf sein Bett, lies Gilbird auf seinen Kopf flattern.  
„Dieses Arschloch…", hauchte er leise und sah auf die Kornblume, welche er wieder in seine Hand genommen hatte. Er hatte sie, im Gegensatz zu dem restlichen Strauß, gepflegt, trotzdem war sie schon recht eingegangen, aber noch lebte sie. Klar sie standen überall auf den Feldern, sie war keine besondere Blume, zumindest nicht für jeden Anderen.  
Ich geb die Hoffnung nicht auf.  
Woher diese Bedeutung wohl kam. Bis zu deiner Königin Luise, war sie lediglich Unkraut. Seine Königin hat sie zu dem Symbol Preußens gemacht. In der Hoffnung, das Preußen nicht vollständig durch Napoleon verloren gehen würde. Sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, obwohl er am Ende war und tatsächlich stand er wieder auf, konnte seine Macht sogar ausbauen. Er hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.  
„Er weiß die Bedeutung der Pflanze und hat sie dir trotzdem geschenkt. Nicht einmal Russland würde damit spielen.", hauchte Ungarn leise und setzte sich neben Preußen auf das Bett, strich ihm sanft über die Wange.  
Natürlich krachte es zwischen ihnen oft und doch waren sie sowas wie Freunde.  
„Was hat er dir gesagt."  
„я тебя люблю."  
„Hä? Tschuldigung Gilbert, aber im Gegensatz zu dir versteh ich kein Russisch, aber gut zu wissen, dass du selbst die Aussprache noch kannst."  
Wieder sagte der Rotschimmer hallo, definitiv zu oft für Preußen.  
„Er sagte: ‚Ich liebe dich. '"  
Die Ungarin lächelte sanft und sah auf die Blume. „Wie lange Gilbert?"  
„Hm?" Verwirrt sah der Preuße auf in die grünen Augen Ungarns.  
„Was meinst du mit, wie lang?" „Wie lang du nun schon verliebt bist?", kichert sie leise und musste auflachen als sie sah wie Gilbert wie ein Fisch nach Luft schnappte.  
„Was soll ich hießen wie lang ich schon verliebt bin?!", rief er empört und die Ungarin stand schnell auf, lief zu Feliciano, welcher ein wenig erstaunt die ganze Szene beobachtete hatte, doch nun breit und fröhlich lächelte.  
Der Preuße hatte nur einen hochroten Kopf grummelte vor sich hin, verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ungefähr 1980."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ach vergiss es.", winkte Preußen nur ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Zumindest machte es jetzt Sinn. Warum er damals, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihm nur Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten würde, jedes Mal wieder zu Russland gegangen ist. Warum er seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf sich ziehen wollte. Anfänglich hatte er es genossen besser als die Anderen behandelt zu werden, doch dann hatte es sich anders angefühlt.  
Er seufzte nur, strich sich durch die Haare.  
„Und nun?"  
„Wie und nun? Jetzt gehst du hin und sagst ihm, dass du ihn auch liebst."  
„Wie unawesome ist das denn?"  
Ungarn verdrehte die Augen, ehe sie breit grinste. „Ok ich hab eine Idee, die vielleicht besser ist, hast du schon mal was vom White Day gehört?"  
Eine Augenbraue von Preußen wanderte nach oben.  
„Ich sehe, das jetzt mal als „Nein", ok. Pass auf, das hab ich von einem guten Freund erklärt bekommen.", meinte sie fröhlich und begann Preußen zu erklären was er zu tun hatte.  
Interessiert hörte Italien zu. War das nicht etwas, was Nihon immer feierte? Sie hatten auch mal Schokolade von ihm bekommen.

Sein Wecker klingelte penetrant und Ivan wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihn überhören zu wollen. Müde streckte er einen Arm unter der Decke hervor und drückte den Wecker aus, ehe er sich aufrichtete. Nun war es genau ein Monat her, dass er mit Gilbert geschlafen hatte. Ein Monat war es her, dass er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Ein Monat war es her, dass er Gilbert gesehen hatte, überhaupt etwas von ihm gehört hatte. Er seufzte tief und strich sich übers Gesicht. Es war definitiv zu früh. Er blickte auf die Uhr, als sich plötzlich seine Augen weiteten. Es war schon 12 Uhr! Aber wie? Er hatte seine Uhr auf um 8 gestellt. Nun saß der Russe kerzengerade. Er sah genauer auf seine Uhr und bemerkte, dass die Zeitangabe, wenn der Wecker klingelte sollte, verstellt wurde. Das hieß, hier war jemand! Als Russland aufstand bemerkte er, dass etwas neben ihm im Bett lag. Verwirrt sah er auf das kleine Geschenk, welches auf dem Kopfkissen des zweiten Bettes lag. Ivan fand das Bett schon immer zu groß, immerhin war es ein Ehebett für eine Person. Doch nun störte er sich eher weniger daran. Vorsichtig, fast so, als hätte er Angst eine Illusion zu zerstören, griff er nach dem kleinen Geschenk. Er nahm es und sah es sich verwundert an. Er hatte noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen, zumindest nicht, wenn es nicht seine Geschwister waren. Er öffnete das Papier und zum Vorschein kam, weiße Schokolade.  
„Hm?" Er zog einen kleinen Zettel hervor, welcher zwischen dem Verpackungspapier und der Schokolade steckte.  
_Du lässt Blumen sprechen, ich Schokolade. Happy White Day.  
_Ivan konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Hieß das...Gilbert war hier? Nur was meinte er mit, er lässt die Schokolade sprechen?  
Er sah die Schokolade an, ehe ein helles Lachen im Raum erschallte. Ein Lachen, das man so ehrlich wohl noch nie von Russland gehört hatte. Die Schokolade war selbst gemacht und auf ihr stand: „13 Uhr Königstor Königsberg."  
Warte…13 Uhr? Er sah auf die die Uhr und merkte, dass es wirklich schon viertel eins war. Das hatte der Preuße mit Absicht gemacht! Russland sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und zog sich an.  
Wie sollte er es in einer dreiviertel Stunde von Moskau nach Kaliningrad schaffen? Na wenn er Preußen erwischte!  
Er nahm die Schokolade und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu seinem Flieger. Na ob er das noch schaffte? Er brauchte normal 50 Minuten. Na dann musste er es jetzt eben in 40 schaffen.  
Tatsächlich stand er 12:55 in Kaliningrad am Flughafen, nur musste er jetzt in 5 Minuten zum Königstor.  
Na ganz toll, als ob er sich so mit dem Weg zum Königstor auskannte. Kaliningrad war Gilberts Gebiet. Er seufzte und strich sich durch die Haare. Ok mittlerweile war es sein Gebiet, doch Preußen war nun mal derjenige der hier alle Ecken und Kanten, jede Straße und jede Gasse kannte. Er hatte sie gebaut. Königsberg war sein Herz. Ivan hörte auf, sich mit seinen Gedanken zu beschäftigen und ging lieber dieses Königstor suchen. Es war auch nur 2 Minuten nach um Eins, als er ankam. Liebe beflügelte also doch.  
„Heißt es nicht, man soll seine Verabredung nicht warten lassen?", kam ihm plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme entgegen. Ivan sah auf und erblickte Gilbert, an einer der Säulen lehnend, welcher sich nun von dieser abstieß und auf Ivan zu ging.  
„Du bist wirklich gekommen, obwohl Königsberg drauf stand."  
„Du hast meinen Wecker verstellt, wie sollte ich da nicht zu spät kommen? Natürlich bin ich gekommen, auch wenn Königsberg drauf stand!" Ivan wusste gar nicht wo er anfangen sollte sich zu verteidigen, doch merkte er schnell, an den amüsierten Glanz in Preußens Augen, dass er es gar nicht musste.  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es war, der die Uhr umgestellt hat?", fragte er amüsiert und stand nun direkt vor Russland, auch wenn es ihn ankotzte nach oben sehen zu müssen.  
„Du bist der Einzige, der weiß, dass meine Tür immer offen ist und auch keine Scham oder Scheu hat, einfach rein zu gehen ohne zu Klingeln."  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, genau das fandest du toll an mir?", fragte der Preuße frech grinsend zurück.  
Russland sah ihn lange schweigend an, ehe er plötzlich seine Arme um Gilbert legte und ihn an sich zog, ihn sanft, aber leidenschaftlich küsste. Diesmal brauchte es nicht lange bis Preußen den Kuss erwiderte und seine Arme um Russlands Hals legte.  
Als die Luft knapp wurde, löste er sich von dem Größeren und beugte sich zu dessen Ohr.  
„Hör gut hin, ich werde das nur einmal in deinem verdammten Leben sagen.  
Я тоже тебя люблю."  
Ivans Augen wurden größer, ehe er sie komplett schloss und Preußen eng an sich drückte. So war Gilbert kurz bewegungsunfähig, konnte die Träne, welche sich aus Ivans Auge löste nicht sehen.  
„Hey, ich weiß, dass ich verdammt awesome bin! Aber auch awesome Leute brauchen Luft!"  
Rief der Preuße zappelnd und Ivan ließ etwas lockerer, ehe er den Preußen wieder ein einen Kuss zog.  
der Preuße verdrehte die Augen, musste dann aber leicht schmunzelnd und erwiderte den Kuss.  
Diesmal war er es, der durch ein Klick-Geräusch aus seiner Tätigkeit gerissen wurde.  
Er sah in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und sah keine Andere, als Ungarn.  
„Elizaveta!"  
„Danke für das süße Photo Jungs…nimm es als Bezahlung für meine Dienste Gilbo."  
Meinte die amüsiert und schon war sie weg.  
Der Preuße hatte sich gerade zu ihr gedreht, als sie verschwand. Russland lachte nur auf und legte seine Arme von hinten um Gilberts Hüfte, drückte ihn sanft an sich.  
„Also ich mag Ungarn."  
Ein weiteres Knurren verlies Gilberts Kehle.  
„Du bist ja auch eine bescheuerte Vodkabirne!" , rief er laut aus und brachte Russland nur noch mehr zum Lachen.  
„Übrigens nette Schokolade, ich wusste gar nicht das du sowas kannst."  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!"  
Ungarn hatte Preußen tatsächlich mit zur Schweiz geschleppt um sich zeigen zu lassen wie man Schokolade machte! Er hatte keine Ahnung wie die Frau Vash dazu bekommen hatte, er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Auf jeden Fall war es sehr peinlich gewesen. Aber männlicher als Roderichs Kuchen backen! Das redete sich Preußen immer wieder ein.

„Russland!"  
„Jupp."  
„Ich meine…Ivan Braginsky!"  
„Genau der."  
„Gilbert!"  
„Anwesend."  
Ludwig sah seinen Bruder an, als sei er nun komplett verrückt geworden. Wie…wie konnte er mit seinem Erzfeind zusammen kommen? Ludwig konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Preußen und Russland.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Kaum zu fassen. Er war froh, dass sein Bruder nun überhaupt mal hier war. Er war die letzte Woche, laut dieser Aussage eben, wohl bei Russland gewesen.  
„Veee~ Doitsu, freu dich doch für Preußen. Er scheint so glücklich zu sein!"  
Italien lachte fröhlich über Deutschlands Reaktion und legte seine Arme um Deutschlands Hals.  
„Genauso wie ihr?"  
„W-was?" Gilbert lachte auf als er sah, dass das Gesicht von seinem kleinen Bruder Antonios Tomaten Konkurrenz machte.  
"Ihr seid also zusammen." Meinte er amüsiert. Ludwigs Gesicht fing bald an zu dampfen.  
Wieder klingelte es an der Tür und diesmal stand Preußen auf und öffnete die Tür.  
„Ihr habt aber auch kein Zuhause, hm?"  
Fragte er amüsiert als schon wieder Roderich und Elizaveta vor der Tür standen.  
„Sagt genau der Richtige.", grummelte Roderich und Gilbert ließ die Beiden rein.  
„Ach Eliza. Ich hab ein Angebot für dich."  
Meinte er amüsiert und zog sie mit sich, während sie fragend eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Du hast doch noch das Foto von mir und Ivan."  
Sie nickte.  
„Pass auf, ich geb dir ein besseres, wenn du das löschst."  
„Dafür musste du aber schon ein sehr gutes haben."  
Als Preußen sein Handy herausholte und ihr den Schnappschuss von England und Amerika zeigte, konnte man nur einen entzückten Schrei durch das Haus hören.

FIN

puuhhhh~ fertsch  
ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen x3  
und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir einen Kommi hinterlassen würdet x3

PS.  
Nein....das Photo von USUK kann ich euch leider nicht beschaffen ^^°  
Ungarn würde mich gnadenlos killen x.X

also dann bis zum nächsten Mal  
bye~


End file.
